


Glimpse

by Knights13



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Collection: Winter in Hawaii, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knights13/pseuds/Knights13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Away from the team, Steve starts to wonder what's he doing and doubt his place in his friend's lives.  A mysterious stranger tries to help.</p><p>Takes place in Season 2, Episode 20 - after Steve leaves to track down Joe and Shelbourne and goes AU from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Written for Brumeier as part of Winter In Hawaii. Prompt: Friends to Lovers
> 
> Although this is not a Christmas fic, it was inspired by two Christmas movies: It's a Wonderful Life and The Family Man.
> 
> Lines that are in _italics_ are direct quotes from canon. The letter at the beginning is from Season 2 Episode 20, and the conversation is from Season 2 Episode 22.
> 
> Special Thanks to bookworm84 for the beta. Any remaining errors are completely my own.

>   
>  _Partner,_
> 
> _I’m sorry I couldn’t be there in person to tell you this, but I need to find Joe White. I think he lied to me about the identity of Shelbourne and I need to get the truth. Shelbourne is the real reason my father was murdered and maybe even my mother and until I get some answers, I can’t do this job right. Danno, I’m gonna need you to hold down the fort for awhile. I’ll be in touch._
> 
> _Mahalo_

Writing that _’Dear Danno’_ letter to Danny had been one of the hardest things Steve had ever had to do. It wasn’t that it was a lie, it wasn’t. The situation with Joe and Shelbourne had been driving him insane. Like an itch that he couldn’t seem to reach enough to scratch. It plagued him and chipped away at his sanity until that was all he could think about. He needed answers. He needed to know the truth.

What the letter didn’t say, what Steve was barely able to even admit to himself, was that the situation with Shelbourne was far more easy for him to focus on then the things that were really bothering him. 

Shelbourne he was able to at least try to do something about. Everything else, felt too out of control and too far out of reach. Focus on what was at hand and what you could deal with. That philosophy never got him what he really wanted but it kept him soldiering through.

* * *

In a small tavern not far from Osaka, Steve sat at the far end of the bar. Nursing his third beer of the night, occasionally his eyes would float up to the television but for the most part he was hunched over his beer and lost in his own thoughts.

“What’s the score?”

Steve frowned and looked up. “What?”

“The score, lad, do you know what it is?” A man with an Irish accent, who seemed to suddenly appear beside him, pointed up at the television screen. Steve’s eyes followed his point.

“Uh, no idea.”

“Know who’s playing?”

“Not really.”

“What good are you then, laddy?”

Steve laughed coldly and took a swig from his beer. “Apparently not all that much.” 

“Oh don’t worry about it. It’s not that bad. Football’s not really a Yank’s game now is it? And that’s what you are now, aren’t you? A Yank.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Not for me it’s not.” The man took the stool beside Steve and signaled the bartender.

Steve stared at the man for a moment, and then his eyes roamed the half empty bar. “There are plenty of other places to sit. I kinda wanna be alone.”

“Nah, ya don’t. You may think you do, but no man truly wants to be alone, now does he?”

Words formed in Steve’s mouth but instead of saying them he chewed on them while giving the man a dangerous stare. Frustratingly enough it didn’t seem to have any effect.

The bartender arrived with a fresh beer for Steve and one for the newcomer. Steve turned his frown to the bartender; he hadn’t ordered a fourth beer. With the shift of bartender’s head it was indicated that it was on his new friend before he moved back down to the other end of the bar.

Silence fell over the men. Steve back to his own brooding thoughts, the newcomer seemed to be paying attention to the game.

“You seemed to have lost your way,” the man said suddenly.

“Pardon? Are you talking to me or the game?”

“To you lad. It does me no good to talk to the TV. The players can’t hear me and they certainly don’t want my advice anyway.”

“And you think I do? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Picking up his bottle, Steve finished off his beer and stood tossing a couple of bills on the bar, leaving the one bought by the stranger untouched. “You have a good night.”

“You know,” the words came out slow and Steve paused in leaving, curious even though he didn't want to be. “Sometimes it helps to talk about it. If you can’t talk to a friend, then a stranger is a good choice. What do you care what I think? What do I care about whatever it is you tell me? Good chance after tonight, you’ll never see me again. But maybe, just maybe, hearing the words out loud will help you find your way.”

“Who says I’m lost?”

“A man doesn’t sit alone in a bar brooding over his beer by himself if he’s not a wee bit lost.” When Steve didn’t move one way or the other, the man added, “Besides, you still haven’t finished your beer.”

Looking back at the untouched bottle, Steve debated about what to do. After a moment he shrugged and sat back down. “Thank you. For the beer.”

“Don’t mention it.” The man smiled and tilted the neck of his bottle towards Steve in a salute. “My name is Brendan.”

“Steve.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Steve.”

A comfortable silence fell over them once more. Brendan didn’t push any further, almost like he trusted Steve to talk once he was ready. After a several minutes and a few swallows of beer he got there.

“Ever wonder if your friends would be better off if you hadn’t come into their lives?”

“You don’t brood lightly now do you, laddy?” Brendan joked. “Is that what you think? That your friends would be better off without you?”

Steve shrugged. “The thought has crossed my mind.”

“Have you wronged them?”

“It’s… complicated.”

“It always is, lad, it always is.”

Steve exhaled slowly. How could he put into words what happened with Jenna? That he was supposed to protect her, help her save the man she loved and instead he missed that she had been so desperate that she’d partnered with Wo Fat and betrayed him with the hopes of being reunited with her fiancé. Then when she realized Wo Fat had betrayed her, she died in hopes of saving Steve. She had. Her sacrifice hadn’t been for nothing but in saving him, his o’hana had risked their lives, their jobs and their freedom in order to save him. Danny had also risked losing Grace.

And in the end, he’d been taken and tortured for information he didn’t know. Information that had been kept from him, in order to protect him, apparently, but really it had only put him and everyone he cared about in danger.

Wo Fat, a man that Steve didn’t even know existed until not all that long ago, was intricately tied to his family. He’d caused the death of his mother and father, and now it was bleeding over to his friends. First Jenna but how many more was he going to have to lose? He’d already put them all in jeopardy.

There wasn’t a member on his team whose life wasn’t being risked on a regular basis. It came with the type of work they did but it seemed more so with Five-O than it seemed to with the HPD. Being shot at, strapped to a bomb, being used as bait, or barely escaping an exploding building was common for them. As a team they’d even committed grand larceny together. Steve didn’t think much about it with his military experience, but he’d also come to realize that Danny wasn’t wrong in his constant complaints about the danger working with Steve seemed to place them in.

Danny… Where did he even start with Danny? His team was his o’hana but Danny still somehow had become more. The man had become a solid rock in Steve’s life. Always there when needed, even when Steve didn’t realize he was in need. It didn’t matter if Danny thought Steve was going too far, he was there, usually yelling in his ear telling him he needed professional help, but he was always there. When Steve had lost hope, Danny was there to pull his ass out of the fire, time and time again.

What had Steve given him in return? Over and above the joys that came with working with Steve was the missed opportunities. Steve had lost count the number of times Danny had to reschedule or return Grace early because the job had gotten in the way. Danny had the chance to get back with the love of his life, but in staying to help clear Steve’s name he lost that chance. He thought he was going to be a father again, but lost that too.

Worst of all, while Danny was Steve’s best friend, Steve had betrayed him in the worst possible way. He’d fallen in love with the man. Love in itself was new to Steve. He’d learned early in life that it was better to keep people at a distance. Military life had supported that belief and while he had lots of friends, none were considered close. They didn’t know the real Steve, what made him tick or what drove him. And he’d thought he was doing fine like that. Being a good sailor had always meant everything and he was good at what he’d done. The Governor hadn’t been wrong when she said he came highly recommended. The Navy had big plans for Steve and Steve was more than happy to fulfill each and every one. If that meant being dedicated and married to his career he was okay with that.

Until he’d met Danny. Somehow Danny had breached all his defenses, and without Steve knowing that he was doing it. He’d gotten Steve to open up about his parents and his sister. He’d taught him how to smile, to really smile, and to enjoy the things around him. Being with Danny and Grace was like taking off blinders he never knew he was wearing and see the world in a completely different place. With Danny he was part of something he’d never been part of before, and he liked it. It was becoming that he didn’t think he could live without it.

But his best friend was very clearly straight. Steve could provide example after example of Danny showing interest in the fairer sex. Not to mention that he’d been married, had a child and almost reunited with the mother again. There was no chance that Danny shared his feelings in return. None. And it was getting harder and harder for Steve to keep his feelings hidden. When Danny had moved in with him it had become unbearable to be under the same roof as the other man and not be allowed to touch him in ways inappropriate to be touching one’s best friend and yet they were constantly in each other’s personal space. It had become increasingly difficult for Steve not to misconstrue the way Danny would naturally reach out and grab his shirt, or put his hand on his back, or press himself from shoulder to knee against Steve as they watched TV. Worse was when Steve’s body started showing very clear and inappropriate signs during those moments. And it wasn’t like Steve could just go take care of that in the other room. It was an old house with thin walls, as his little sister kindly and embarrassingly had pointed out one morning. 

His sexual frustration and struggle to keep his secret came out in anger and the creation of stupid inconsequential rules. Eventually Danny grew frustrated with him and moved out. It was both a relief and disappointment.

“How can you be sure that Danny’s life would be better off without you? Or Chin or Kono’s for that matter? That Jenna’s last act to save your life hadn’t also saved hers?”

Steve blinked and looked at Brendan. He didn’t think he’d said any of that aloud.

“Do you not think that you positively impact their lives as much as they do yours?”

“Right now, I think I’ve pulled them each into my mess and I need to figure my mess out before I get them all killed.”

* * *

Steve and Brendan talked a bit longer before Steve thanked him and bid him a good night. The next week he continued to hunt for Joe and Shelbourne but he always seemed to be two steps behind.

After being away from home without any contact, Steve finally turned on his phone. He was surprised not to find any messages waiting for him. He would have thought Danny would have at least called to rant at least once or twice.

He attempted to call Danny but it came back as the number was not in service. Kono and Chin’s the same. The number to Five-O was answered by someone saying he’d reached ‘Strike Force’ and they didn’t seem to know who he was talking about when he asked for his team or stated who he was.

Surely he hadn’t upset his team so much that they’d go to this extreme to play a prank on him… But Steve couldn’t figure what else it might be. Booking himself on the next flight he returned back to Hawaii.

Picking up his truck from long-term parking at the airport, Steve headed straight to the Palace. When he walked into what should have been Five-O’s office space however, he was met by confused strangers who insisted they knew nothing of Five-O or who he was. 

Running into Duke in the hall further produced confusion as Duke frowned and asked him if he was okay or needed help.

“Not you too, Duke.” Steve had said to the other man, now fully convinced that this was indeed a prank. He’d taken off on his team and now they were showing him how it felt. 

But Steve was getting frustrated and enough was enough. When no other cell numbers seemed to work, Steve called one number he didn’t think Danny would go so far as to discontinue. He called Gracie.

“Hello…?” The voice he recognized to indeed be Grace answered the phone.

“Hi Grace-Face, it’s Uncle Steve.”

“Uncle who?”

“Uncle Steve.”

“But I don’t have an Uncle Steve.”

“Aww, come on Gracie, not you too. I’m sorry I had to go away.”

Silence came from the other end of the line. Steve took it as he was making progress.

“Really. I’ll make it up to you next weekend when you’re with Danno. We’ll go for shaved ice after swimming at the beach.”

“D-d-danno…?” There was something in the tone of her voice that made Steve pause. Something was wrong.

“Hey Grace, what’s wrong? Did something happen to Danno?”

“MOM!!!!!” Steve had to remove the phone from his ear and looked at it with a frown. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly he could hear a woman with a British accent speaking with clipped tones into the phone. “I don’t know who this is, or who you think you are, but to call a child and speak as if you know her and her deceased father is below low.”

“Rachel? Rachel, calm down. It’s Steve.”

“Steve who?! I don’t know any Steve.”

“Come on, Rachel. I get it. Danny’s pissed. I’m sorry. Really, I am.”

“I don’t know who you are but Daniel died last year.”

“He... He what? That-that’s not possible.” Steve felt like he was punched in the gut and was about to be sick.

“Oh, but it is.” A sigh came from the other end of the line and the voice that came back was marginally less irritated. “I’m sorry. Clearly you didn’t know. He was killed by a drug smuggler. You’ll need to contact the HPD however if you wish any further information. Please don’t call this number again.” With that Rachel hung up.

Finding the nearest wall, Steve leaned back against it, using it to keep him upright. How could this be?! How could Danny, his Danny be dead?!

“Steve? Steve McGarrett? Is that really you?”

Steve looked up into a familiar face. “Chin?”

Chin Ho Kelly’s face lit up in a smile. “You recognize me, Brah! It’s good to see you. What are you doing back in Hawaii?”

“Chin, Rachel… Rachel she said that Danny was dead.”

Chin looked a bit confused but sympathy filled his features. “I am truly sorry for your loss. How about we go get a cup of coffee.”

For a moment all Steve could do was stare at the other man. Chin’s behaviour didn’t make sense. None of this made any sense. But if he wanted answers, coffee with Chin was likely the best way to get them.

They went to small café around the corner from the Palace. A place they’d be considered regulars in. The serving staff typically would have their orders ready before they made it to the front of the line, but today while Steve recognized them, no one recognized him in return.

“Chin, I don’t get what’s happening,” Steve said once they’d received their orders and they were sitting down.

“It sounds like you’ve had a bit of a shock. That can make things seem out of place. It’ll pass. Why don’t you tell me about your friend, Danny was it?”

“He’s your friend too. Danny, Detective Danny Williams? What the hell is going on around here?”

“Detective Danny Williams… Why does that… OH! The haole cop from the mainland… The one who investigated your father’s murder?”

Steve could only stare.

“Right. If you haven’t been back since you wouldn’t know. He was killed by a drug smuggler about a year back. They say that he had been taking payoffs from Ocha, leaking information that kind of thing but had intended on double crossing him, so Ocha had him killed. Two shots to the chest and then they replaced him in a Luau emu-pit with his badge in his mouth. His partner Meka always said that Williams had been set up but he could never prove it.”

“What…?” Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Meka had been the one to die and Danny, along with the team, had proved that he’d been set up. “That’s not possible.”

“I’m no fan of Internal Affairs, it wouldn’t surprise me in the least if Williams had been set up to take the fall. Word was he never really fit in and didn’t seem to care that he didn’t.”

“That’s not possible. Chin, I just saw him two weeks ago!”

“I know it seems like that, Brah. Time really does have a way of flying by.”

It didn’t make sense. Steve was still confused, how was any of this possible?

“Kono. What about Kono?”

“My cousin?” Chin shook his head. A look of sadness filled his features. “I told her not to become a cop, but you know she wouldn’t listen. They wouldn’t accept her. She ran into some trouble one night, called for backup but no one came. They said that somehow the information had been botched, that she’d given them the wrong address.”

“She’s not… She’s not dead too?”

“What? Nah, Brah, she’s alive. In a wheelchair now. Swears that she will surf again one day but the bullet hit too close to her spine.”

“She got shot?”

“Three times. They left her for dead.”

“Chin, I…” Steve didn’t know what to say.

“Hey, it’s okay. It was kind of you to ask after her. Mahalo.” Chin tried to give him a smile, shook his head and looked away. A moment later he looked back the smile was in place. “How long you here for?”

“What?”

“You’re on leave I take it? You know I still can’t believe you turned down the Governor’s offer that was a pretty sweet deal. Did you manage to catch Hesse?”

“Uh… yeah. Yeah I did. He died in prison not long after though.”

“No loss there, right? Got what he deserved. Your father was a good man, Steve.”

“Yeah… Yeah he was. What about the Governor?”

Chin smiled. “Got re-elected. Smart lady that one. She put together the task force anyway. They go by the name Strike Force, can you believe it?!”

“Strike Force? Really?”

“Well you were there, probably already knew that.”

“No. Well… How have you been doing, Chin?”

Chin shrugged. “Same old, same old. Nothing really changes.”

“I guess that depends on your point of view.” 

Still not believing what he was being told, or any of what he was experiencing, Steve shook his head and looked out the window. Sitting out on the patio, Steve couldn’t believe who was there. It was Brendan, from the tavern back in Japan.

“Hey Chin,” Steve said as he stood and extended his hand. “It’s been good talking to you, man, but I just seen someone I need to connect with.”

“Oh hey, no problem, Brah.” Chin stood and shook Steve’s hand. “I should get back at it myself. You take care now you hear.”

Steve nodded and gave him a parting smile, before heading outside and taking the empty seat next to Brendan. “Do you know me?”

Brendan looked up from the paper he was reading and smiled. “Steve, lad.” His Irish accent the same as Steve remembered. “Of course I remember you. How are you finding your time in Hawaii?”

Steve’s eyes narrowed. “What do you know about it?”

“I know that sometimes a wish can be granted. You’ve gotten your wish. Is it what you expected?”

“Danny is dead you son of a bitch!”

“Now, now, lower your voice, lad. We don’t need people thinking your partner is right about your sanity.”

Steve’s voice lowered to just above a whisper but remained full of venom. “I don’t know what you did, but you’re gonna fix it.”

“I only granted your wish. It was your wish that did what it did.”

“What the hell, are you some sort of leprechaun or genie or something?”

Brendan smiled. “Or something. Are you not happy with the way things turned out?”

“Am I happy? Of course I’m not happy. Danny’s dead and Kono’s in a wheelchair. What is there to be happy about?”

Appearing to think on that a moment, Brendan’s head bounced side to side. “Well Meka and the Governor are both now alive.”

Steve all but growled at the other man.

“Calm down, laddy. It’s not as bad as you think.”

“Danny is dead!”

“Well, no, not really.”

“What do you mean, ‘no, not really’?”

“Some call this a ‘Glimpse’, basically it’s a look at what might have happened if you had chosen a different path. In this case, you turned down the Governor’s offer and stayed in the Navy. I’m happy to tell you you’ve been promoted. A full fledge Commander now, lad. Congratulations.”

“A ‘Glimpse’? So none of this is real?”

“Not at all, laddy. Not at all.” Brendan smiled happily. “But I think you just might have learned a valuable lesson.”

“You son of a bitch!” Steve quickly moved to his feet…

… And fell onto the floor.

Blinking rapid he looked around, confused once more. No longer was he at a café in Hawaii, but he appeared to be back in the tavern in Japan.

A moment later the bartender was looking at him from over the bar. “Hey man, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine…” Steve said as he stood up and dusted himself off. “The man who I was sitting here with, where did he go?”

“Man?”

“Yeah, there was man. He was Irish, about yay tall. He bought me a beer. We were watching the game, talking.”

The bartender shook his head. “There was no man. You’ve been here alone all night. Fell asleep about an hour ago. Didn’t see a reason to wake you.”

“There was no man. You’re saying I dreamed him?”

“You must of.”

Steve blinked at the bartender a couple of times and then shook his head. “Okay. How much do I owe you?”

* * *

Back in his hotel room, Steve went over what was supposedly a dream. It hadn’t felt like a dream. In fact now that he was awake he had no trouble at all recalling any of it. But if not a dream, then what was it?

More importantly he asked himself what he was doing alone in Japan chasing after Joe and this mysterious Shelbourne? His whole life he’d been alone, seemingly chasing after one unobtainable thing or another. First it was his father’s allusive affections then praise from his higher ups in the military, that included going after any target the Navy decided to put in front of him. Everything he did seemingly was on the agendas of others. Even Five-O had initially been the Wo Fat’s way of keeping tabs on him and what he knew. Now even Joe seemed to be stringing him along. Was that all he was? The pawn that others played at their will? Destined to be alone chasing shadows.

It wasn’t until he’d had this ‘Glimpse’ or dream or whatever it was that he realized he actually had people in his life that he cared about and who cared about him. People who mattered. Who were more important than whoever was trying to pull his strings and make him dance. People who he would miss should they suddenly no longer be in his life.

This wasn’t where he wanted to be. Not really. Without thinking about it he snatched up his phone and dialed.

_“Detective Williams…”_

Danny! It was so good to hear Danny’s voice. So much so that Steve can’t say anything back.

_“Hello. Detective Williams.”_

Steve had to force himself to speak. _“Long time, Partner.”_

 _“What the hell is the matter with you? Where the hell have you been?”_ Danny’s rant was music to his ears and he had to smile. This, this he knew.

_“I’ve been looking for Joe and Shelbourne. Didn’t you get my letter? I explained.”_

_“Oh no. No you didn’t explain. You didn’t explain anything. You just left me a letter and then you took off.”_ His partner knew him too well. The smile grew.

_“Okay, I didn’t take off. You’re making it sound like I was on the run. Why are you angry?”_

_“I am not angry.”_

_“Well you sound angry.”_

_“I am not angry, okay? I was worried and now I am concerned. That’s all.”_

Wow. Danny must really have been worried to actually admit it. That touched Steve in a way he hadn’t realized it would. He wasn’t full sure what to do with that right now. _“Okay, well uh, I appreciate your concern. Thank you. But I’m fine.”_

_“Well you don’t sound fine, okay? You sound stressed out. Tell me something. Did you find Joe?”_

_“No, but I think_ I’m ready to come home.”

“You think, you think you’re ready to come home? What the hell are you waiting for?!”

“I’m on the next plane. See you soon, Partner.”

* * *

True to his word, Steve was on the next plane home. Walking through his door he wasn’t surprised to find Danny there waiting for him.

“Hey Partner! Miss me?” Steve asked with a grin.

“Hey, welcome home, Buddy!” 

Danny gave Steve a hug, and once he did Steve wrapped him in his arms and held on tight, not letting go. It made him smile that Danny returned the embrace. For a moment he debated about telling Danny how he felt. To take that chance, but the worst that could happen was far greater than Steve was currently willing to risk. He needed Danny in his life, in any way that he could have him.

Loosening his arms, Steve pulled back slightly only to find Danny lips suddenly on his. Steve froze, this was what he wanted but he couldn’t believe it was actually happening. When Danny stiffened in his arms, Steve quickly leaned in, deepening the kiss. 

Danny’s lips felt amazing as they met with his, then Danny’s parted slightly as his tongue licked at his lips requesting entrance. Steve gladly obliged. Locked in each other’s arms they became more intimately acquainted. Danny tasted exactly like Steve thought he would and Steve couldn’t get enough.

“If I knew I’d have gotten a reception like that, “ Steve said when they parted for air in between quick kisses, “I would have left and come back a long time ago.”

“You’re not gonna hit me?”

Steve pulled his head back slightly to look into Danny’s eyes. “Hit you? Why would I hit you?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because I kissed you! Because you’re a Navy SEAL and I kissed you. Me, you’re not-female best friend. Military all your life, I wouldn’t have thought you would have been receptive to something like that.”

Stealing another kiss, Steve then tilted his head and asked, “Then why did you?”

“Well… Maybe because I missed you. I’ve been worried, you idiot. Leaving me a letter and then taking off like that. No response to my calls or texts. Would it have killed you to text me back?!” Danny smacked him lightly in the arm but not moving from Steve’s embrace. “Maybe it made me realize that I needed to take the chance or I was going to lose you anyway. I started thinking there that maybe I already had.”

“No, no you hadn’t. Funny enough, I realized the same thing.”

“You did?”

“I did, sorta.” Steve wasn’t about to tell Danny about his dream. “But I didn’t think… I wasn’t… I thought…”

Danny stopped him with a slow kiss. “Don’t think about it, just say it.”

“I was worried you wouldn’t feel the same way. That it would push you away. I need you in my life. I’d rather you be in my life as only a friend than not at all.”

The grin on Danny’s face lit up the room. “Well, I guess that’s something we don’t need to worry about at all then do we.”

“Nope, not at all.”

“Does that mean I can kiss you again?”

“That means I hope you never stop.”

* * *

Epilogue

“Steve, what’s this?”

Coming out of the bathroom, Steve had a toothbrush in his mouth. “What’s what?”

“This…” Danny held up a pendant on a chain.

Frowning, Steve spit, rinsed and spit again before coming out of the bathroom, sans toothbrush, to take a closer look. 

On one side were the words “Saint Brendan Pray For Us” and on the other “US Navy”.

“Brendan…?” Steve chuckled and then grinned. “I should have known. He’s the closest the Navy has to a patron saint, and he helped me find my way.”

  



End file.
